Wedding Day
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are finally getting married after Puck crashed the wedding with Bradley.


**_After going to three weddings in the last 2 years, I had an itching to write a wedding. xD Don't hit me if its been done a million times._**

**__****_Names of the songs used:_**

_ C**ascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor**_

_**DJ Casper - Cha Cha Slide**_

_**Taylor Swift - Today was a Fairytale**_

_**Toy Box - Best Friend**_

_**Metro Station - Shake It**_

_**Jonas Brothers - Fly With Me**_

_**Taylor Swift - White Horse**_

_**Bruno Mars - Marry You**_

_**When you listen to the songs and read at the same time it's amazing... or maybe that's just me. Well Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh, gosh, I am so nervous," Sabrina said, shaking as proof that she was. Her mother and sister were helping her put on her hair and makeup. She was already wearing her wedding dress. You heard right. Sabrina was getting married today. And darn it, she was shaking like a chihuahua and she couldn't stop!

"Sabrina! Take deep breaths, okay? In-" Daphne took a long, deep breath, motioning for Sabrina to do the same, which she did. Daphne looked absolutely gorgeous in her maid of honors dress which was a sky blue to match Sabrina's own blue eyes. Her brown hair was down in soft curls which highlighted her mature, twenty-one year old face. "Out," Daphne said, letting out the breath, and Sabrina did as well. They did this several times, which helped a lot, but then Sabrina remembered once again that she was getting married today, and whom she was getting married to, and her knees just wanted to buckle under her all over again.

"I just can't believe it," Sabrina breathed. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour and her stomach was filled with so many butterflies she felt like she was going to puke right then and there all over her wedding dress. And knowing her groom, he'd enjoy the barf stain on her dress more than the dress itself. But she had to admit, this feeling was so much more extraordinary than when she was about to marry her ex-fiancee, Bradley.

And just who was she marrying this time? I'll give you a hint. He was Sabrina's first kiss and first love. He had saved her life countless times that she couldn't even remember, and that's more than the average person could say about their love! He was royalty, and Sabrina realized to herself that just like the stories of girls marrying their princes, she was marrying her's - which was something else the average person couldn't say about their love either!

But she was also marrying the man who'd made her life miserable for several years of her life. Prank after prank he would pull on her. He would tease her and call her ugly, and put centipedes in her underwear drawer - but at the time he was just a boy that didn't display his feelings as well as others. His way of displaying his little crush to the girl was by grabbing her attention, even if that meant getting her so mad that her head might explode, then so be it. And even though Puck was a master of pranks and tricks, he had always had his sweet moments. He would always do something insane like put glue in her toothpaste one minute, then the next he would be sweet and make her heart flutter.

The man Sabrina was marrying today, who made her heart flutter when he smiled that oh-so-mischievous smile of his (it also made her go nuts of what kind of mischief he was about to do), and who made her heart soar evertime he lifted her above the trees; her arms clutched around his neck and his around her waist, always afraid of falling, but knowing he'd catch her every time. And who, no matter how many times he'd insult her and called her ugly, deep down he'd thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. That was Puck.

Once Puck had crashed her wedding with Bradley, Sabrina had completely forgotten about the man she was marrying, and all she could think about was the fairy flying toward her. Right then and there in the chapel, Puck apologized profusely for vanishing off the face of the Earth for five years, and begged her to marry him instead of "that guy who looks like he rolled in the sewer". Yes, he asked her to marry him in front of a wedding ceremony, with the groom's family looking wide-eyed and shocked, and the groom two yards away and ready to punch a certain someone in the throat.

Sabrina realized in that moment, that she didn't want a normal man or a normal life. What she had really wanted was that magnificent fairy standing in front of her. And after a private conversation with him and her family in the back of the chapel, she'd made her decision to call the wedding off. Now, six months later, here she was, getting ready for a new wedding.

Sabrina's mother rubbed her back soothingly, trying to help calm her nerves. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Sabrina just laughed as joyous tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she pushed them back, not wanting them to ruin her newly done mascara. It was funny, really, she hated makeup and usually never wore it, but here she was, looking like a Barbie doll. She had just wanted to look perfect today. "I'm better than fine, Mom."

Veronica smiled and hugged her, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks as well.

"Excuse me! Trying to do hair here!" Daphne interrupted the mother-daughter moment, and the pair just blushed as Veronica pulled away to let her daughter work.

She handed Sabrina a tissue to fix her eyes. Daphne continued to do Sabrina's hair. "You look so beautiful!" her mother exclaimed once Daphne had finished up and the finishing touches were all added.

"Yeah, you're going to knock Puck dead!" Daphne added.

"Thanks, guys," Sabrina smiled, enforcing a group hug on them.

It was time to head outside. The wedding was held outdoors in New York's Central Park, near the famous statue of Hans Christian Anderson, which was also a secret portal to Faerie, Puck's kingdom. Sabrina looked herself over in the mirror, pleased with the way she looked. Half of her blonde hair was up in a do, with a white flower pinned to the side with a small veil attached. The rest of her hair flowed down in curls; her hair landing just at her shoulders. Her dress was strapless and of course it was traditional white. It had beads at her bust and was slim. The dress accentuated her figure, and flared at the bottom in ruffles. And she was proud to say it was a much better dress than the one she'd worn at Bradley's wedding, too!

The trio headed outdoors. Sabrina met up with her father, who just smiled, speechless, at his daughter. There were no need for words in this moment. Sabrina linked arms with him, and the two headed down the aisle along to the music 'Here Comes the Bride'.

Both sides of seats were filled with the familiar faces she'd come to know from living in Ferryport Landing, as well as some Everafters she'd met being in New York. There were also many guests there that weren't Everafters, but normal everyday people who Sabrina and Puck had met through school and college, or in Puck's case, through his travels with Jake.

Knowing that there would be quite a bit of unusual things happening at her wedding, Sabrina brought a bag of Forgetful Dust to dust them with once the party was over, and tell them they got drunk and passed out somewhere or something of the like. Then she'd show them pictures of the wedding to make sure they knew they'd been there. She always hated using the Forgetful Dust, but she really wanted her friends here, and otherwise what was she to do? She loved her friends and otherwise they would be really hurt that she hadn't invited them.

Henry dropped her off at the end of the aisle, and she kissed his cheek before turning to Puck and the priest, who surprisingly, was Humpty Dumpty. After being disappointed by not being put back together by the king's men after his fall, a stranger had wandered past and was able to piece Humpty together. After that, he'd sworn it was the grace of God that he was still in one piece, and ever since he dedicated himself to being a priest.

Puck took her hands into his and gazed into her eyes with a broad - yet nervous - smile. Sabrina still shook which he could sense. She smiled back at him with just as much nervousness and happiness.

Humpty began to speak. Puck rubbed the padding of his thumbs across the back of her hands, trying to calm her down. And it did help. Sabrina felt soothed by his touches, and she just listened to the priest's words while the cool wind brushed past their faces.

Since they were having a wedding in a public park, there were, of course, people walking by, who would stop to watch for a moment, before continuing with their walks. It was so calm in the park, a perfect day to have a wedding, and a perfect scenery of trees and spring flowers all around them. You could also hear birds flying past, chirping and singing cheerfully. True, they could hear faint traffic in the distance of New York City's booming cars, but for the moment, Sabrina imagined being in a forest-like area almost like the one back in Ferryport Landing. It certainly helped to be surrounded by Everafters who'd become close friends over the years.

"Sabrina, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband," Humpty started, turning to Sabrina and interrupting her thoughts, "to live in the holy bonds of matrimony?"

Sabrina looked up at the egg-like man and nodded, "I do."

"And Puck, do you take-"

"Well, of course I do! Why else would I be here?" Puck interrupted almost impatiently. Many of the guests chuckled quietly. Many were sniffling in the front rows from starting to cry, which came mainly from Puck's mom and Sabrina's parents.

Humpty, however, looked annoyed by the interruption. He sighed heavily and went on, "It is time for the bride and groom to exchange their vows." He gestured to Puck first.

Puck cleared his throat and stared into Sabrina's eyes with his own eyes filled with love and yet, a childish flare. "I, Puck, the Trickster King, take you, Sabrina, Queen of Sneaks, to be my wifey. I promise to save you out of trouble which always seems to follow you around, but I also promise to prank you every chance I get." Puck paused to smile devilishly at his bride before continuing, "I promise to love you for eternity and be there for you for better or worse, richer or poorer, for sickness and in health as well. I will laugh with you, cry with you, and make fun of you for as long as we both shall live."

Sabrina cursed herself for allowing her tears to fall at last. She guessed her mascara was running as well. Puck rubbed the back of her hand with the padding of his thumb once again to soothe her.

Humpty turned to Sabrina and gestured for her turn.

Sabrina swallowed hard, forcing the tears down and praying her voice wouldn't break when she spoke. "I, Sabrina, Queen of Sneaks, take you, Puck, the Trickster King, to be my husband." Sabrina was thankful that her voice sounded clear instead of the usual choked voice it sounded when a person got real emotional like she was right now. "I promise to love you faithfully and trust you through thick and thin, through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Basil, who was the ring bearer, handed the couple their rings. They both repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed," to eachother and slipped the ring on the other person's finger.

Humpty smiled, "By the power vested in me, and by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

Before the priest could even finish, Sabrina found a pair of lips latched onto hers, and as she fell into the kiss, she felt a pair of hands grip her waist, and soon realized her feet were no longer touching the floor. Puck had his pink-streaked wings sprung out and were flapping excitedly. He twirled themselves around, a good foot off the ground.

Many people in the seats roared in applause and laughter. Others yelled, "Get back on the ground before someone sees you!"

Humpty Dumpty just grumbled to himself, muttering something along the lines of, "Won't let me finish my sentences, will he?"

Puck lowered them both back on the ground and they parted their lips. A blush overcame Sabrina's cheeks while Puck just held a cocky grin. He gripped her hand and practically dragged his new bride down the aisle. The guests stood up and applauded and cheered. A few let out some wolf whistles at the newly married couple.

* * *

"Introducing the new royal couple, Puck, the King of Tricksters, and his bride, Sabrina, the Queen of Sneaks!" Humpty Dumpty announced as the newly weds made their grand entrance into the large gymnasium.

This gymnasium was where the reception was being held, courtesy of the local church, which also happened to be a private school. They wanted the reception to be indoors where the Everafters could "go wild" in peace without having to worry about humans seeing them. And it was perfect, too. The gym was decorated very nicely, also courtesy of the local church.

You couldn't even have guessed it _was_ a gym. There were white and gold wedding decorations everywhere, along with rose pedals scattered around the tables. There was a nice dancefloor to one side, with a DJ in the corner. There was a grand wedding cake sitting at a square table, which was standing against a wall by all the round tables for the guests. Next to the wedding cake was a table set for all the wedding presents. When Puck had seen the mountain stacked presents, he wanted to rip the wrapping paper clean off of every one of them right then and there, but Sabrina had made him promise to wait until later.

When the couple made their grand entrance, everyone in the room cheered. The DJ, who happened to be Little Boy Blue, played music. A song started up called _Evacuate the Dancefloor_. People practically leapt onto the dancefloor as the music completely filled the room.

_Oh, oh, Evacuate the dancefloor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground..._

Others rushed over to the newly weds and gave them their congrats. It was such a pleasant sight for Sabrina to see her many friends. She realized now that all these Everafters were her family. She had close relations with many of them there, and seeing them all together at such a joyous occasion just made her smile inside.

She was about to say something to her new husband, when none other than Charming and Snow approached to congratulate them. Snow quickly embraced Sabrina in a warm hug, while Charming shook Puck's hand vigorously while holding a small girl over his hip. She looked around three.

"Oh, Sabrina!" Snow exclaimed, "You look so beautiful and darling!"

The blonde woman smiled, "Thank you, Snow."

Snow sighed with a wide smile, "I just knew you two would end up together in the end!"

"Didn't everyone?" Charming cracked a smile. Sabrina shot him a knowing look. After he'd seen Puck and Sabrina married in that alternate future, he was convinced that it would actually happen. Whenever Sabrina would protest and say that things could change since that future did, he would always say, _Just because the future changes, love doesn't._

"This is Winter," Snow introduced the little girl Charming was holding. The little girl had dark brown hair, with her baby curls hanging down at the end, and brown eyes full of shyness. She buried her head in her father's chest when Sabrina and Puck looked at her.

"Hi, Winter," Sabrina cooed. Puck immediately noted the girl's shyness and turned his head into a puppy's. He let out a soft bark and licked her face.

The little girl giggled and patted the top of his head. "Puppy!" Puck turned back to his usual self and the girl didn't seem so shy anymore, but she still hung close to her father.

A little boy who looked about six with jet black hair and big brown eyes tugged at Snow's dress. "And this is Timothy," Snow said as she hoisted the boy up on her hip.

"Hi, Timothy!" Sabrina greeted, shaking the little boy's hand.

Puck nodded his head. "Hey little rug rat," he winked.

The boy found little interested in the newly weds. "Mama! Chocolate!" He pointed, trying to show his mom to the food table where a tall chocolate fountain seemed to glisten.

Snow laughed, "No, Timmy. Chocolate is for desert."

"Ah, let him have some chocolate," Puck said, "this is a party after all!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. She didn't notice Daphne rushing over to her until she practically tackled her into a hug. "You're married!" She sang, happily. "I have another brother now!" She then hugged Puck with the same force as she did with her sister. "I can't wait! Pretty soon you guys'll have _babies_! I can't wait to be an aunt!" Daphne cried, happily. Puck and Sabrina both couldn't help but blush a bit at that statement.

Even though Daphne was older, she still kept a childish charm that everyone loved.

Charming chuckled and Snow giggled, taking Daphne's entrance as their signal to walk away, which they did.

Pinocchio then approached them, no longer a little boy but a young man. He chuckled lightly as he pried Daphne off of Puck. "Excuse her, she just put every kind of food under the chocolate fountain... She's a little hyper now."

"I've come to the conclusion that everything tastes better with chocolate! Except fish. Don't ever eat fish with chocolate." Daphne grimaced, reoccuring the taste.

Sabrina couldn't help but smile at her sister. And Pinocchio, too: when Sabrina had cancelled her last wedding, as all the guests were heading out, Daphne had approached Pinocchio and now the two were dating each other. Pinocchio had grown up very nicely. He no longer looked like the annoying little boy with the pointy nose, and didn't act like him either! He really grew up after his father died. He had finally learned his lesson then. And it proved to be good for him, too, as he had become quite the gentleman. He was smart and held a good career as well. He had a business in computers, and on the weekends he volunteered at a homeless shelter. He learned from his father that it was important to serve others, and that's exactly what he did now. Ever since him and Daphne had begun dating, she helped him out at the homeless shelter with him.

"Why would you even _try_ fish and chocolate together in the first place?" Sabrina asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Daphne seemed to blush. "I was curious..." she smiled innocently.

A new song began playing on the dancefloor. It was _Cha Cha Slide_.

_We're gonna get funky!..._

Daphne's eyes seemed to light up in excitement. She gasped, grabbing Pinocchio's hand and practically yanking him to the dancefloor. "I love this dance!"

Puck chuckled as the two had walked away (well Daphne walking and Pinocchio being dragged). Sabrina shook her head as many Everafters had joined the dancefloor. Baba Yaga was one of them, who didn't dance according to the instuctor on the song, instead seemly to follow some sort of dance move coming from her head. Either that or she just had no idea the difference between left and right, or what "sliding" and "hopping" meant.

After the song had ended, everyone was panting and cheering. The DJ announced that it was time for the Bride and Groom dance. Sabrina turned to Puck, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Well? Wanna dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Of course," Sabrina replied, taking his hand and was lead onto the dance floor. Everyone who was on the floor previously had stepped off, as the newly wedded couple stepped up and stood in the center. Sabrina felt a bit nervous knowing everyone was staring at her at their tables, but once their song came on, which was called _Today was a Fairytale_, her nerves calmed down and she focused on the beat of the music.

_Today was a fairytale_  
_I wore a dress_  
_You wore a dark grey t-shirt_  
_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_  
_Today was a fairytale..._

Puck placed one hand on her waist while she placed a hand on his shoulder, and their remaining free hands clasped together. It was a mildly slow, mildly fast song, and he leaded, stepping and swaying in rhythm of the beat with Sabrina following along. He twirled her with ease and dipped her. She was reminded all those years ago when she'd had her first dance with him. She was twelve and it was Mr. Seven's and Morgan's wedding. Her heart flipped as she recalled the moment.

Was this really the man she had first danced with all those years ago? He danced with ease then, and she noticed that he danced even better now than he had then. Perhaps it was because she had gotten better at dancing since her first time. When she had first danced with him at twelve she had no idea what she was doing, but she went along with the boy's moves as best she could. She must of stepped on his toes at least a dozen times then. Now, however, she moved gracefully with his steps, and she hadn't stepped on his toes once, yet!

_Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale_  
_It must have been the way_  
_Today was a fairytale..._

The lyrics of the song rang in her ears as Puck twirled her twice in a row and twisted her in his arms so that he was holding her close from behind as a big finale. The song faded and everyone erupted into applause and cheers.

"You've gotten better," Puck noted with a grin. Sabrina just smiled and pecked his cheek in response. His grin only got wider.

Sabrina felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to find her father awaiting their turn to dance. Puck flew off the dancefloor to allow their moment as the DJ announced it was now time for the father-daughter dance. Sabrina laid a hand on Henry's shoulder while he laid a hand on her waist. Their free hands clasped together and the song began to play _My Wish_.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you wanna go,_  
_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._  
_And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._  
_But more than anything, more than anything..._

This was a much slower song, so the two mainly swished and swayed to the rhythm. "I can't believe you're married now, and to an Everafter..." Henry trailed off. He didn't say it with disgust or remorse. He liked Everafters, and now that their family had made peace with many of them, he no longer tried his best to avoid them like he had all those years ago.

Sabrina gave a small smile. "You know you like Puck," she giggled softly.

"Yes, well, he's certainly something else." He laughed lightly then said, "Although, I have to admit, I'm much happier that you married Puck instead of Bradley."

Sabrina slightly raised her eyebrow. "Really? You seemed to really like Bradley though," she said. She didn't quite understand what her father was saying here. Henry had always thought of Puck as, well, a delinquent. A deadbeat. A hooligan. A troublemaker. Basically, not the ideal guy for his precious daughter. Meanwhile Bradley was just the perfect guy. He was a perfect gentleman and knew exactly how to treat a girl. He had a perfect and clean record. Most of all - he was human.

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,_  
_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_  
_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
_And always give more than you take._  
_But more than anything, yeah, more than anything..._

"It's true Bradley was a great guy, it's just... You and Puck were always much more happier together than you and Bradley ever could be. Puck can always protect you in ways that Bradley never will be able to, especially in your life in a world of Everafters. Plus..." Henry lowered his voice and whispered in his daughters ear with a teasing smile, "I don't think he had what it takes to truely be a Grimm."

Sabrina contained a giggle. The rest of the dance was filled with silence as they just listened to the lyics of the song and moved to the music. Henry twirled her once, slower than when Puck had while dancing to their song. She felt at so much peace. She could hear him hum lightly to the tune, and it had reminded her of when she was a little girl and would stand on her father's feet as he pretended to dance for both of them.

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_  
_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_  
_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_  
_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_  
_Yeah, this, is my wish..._

A soft tune of a flute filled the air. It wasn't loud enough to disrupt the song being played by the DJ, but the sound was there. It was Puck and his brother, Mustardseed, playing their flutes in a different tune, and as they did, a swarm of pixies danced around Sabrina and Henry. The little lights entwined in the air, and just at perfect rhythm with _My Wish_. The room 'oohed' and 'awed' at the sight, and it made the father-daughter dance look even more magical than it really was.

Half of the lights formed into a shape of a heart to one side, while the others continued to dance around them in spins and circles.

When the song ended, Sabrina embraced her father in the biggest hug she could with tears brimming in her eyes. The fairies set down their flutes, and the pixies exited the dancefloor. "Thank you," Sabrina whispered, tightening her embrace. Henry just smiled softly and kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

Once again the whole room cheered.

* * *

It was now time to cut the cake and make a toast. Friends and family grabbed their cameras, getting ready to capture the moment of the bride and groom feeding eachother.

When they had actually started, however, Puck chose this opportunity to play a small trick.

They cut a piece of cake out with both of their hands on the handle of the knife, just as tradition with millions of other weddings; but when it came Puck's turn to feed his lovely bride, he took a big scoop of the chocolate cake covered in snow white icing, and mushed it over Sabrina's face.

Sabrina gasped in surprise, as the cool icing made contact on her skin, covering her eyes and nose. Puck laughed. Everyone who stood around gaped with wide eyes.

Was she just going to take that? Of course not! She grabbed a good portion of her piece of cake and smashed it at Puck's chest. She had been aiming at his face, but with the icing still covering her eyes, she had bad hand-eye coordination at the moment.

Puck's eyes widened as the chocolate soiled his tux. He didn't get mad though. "Alright! You asked for it," he smiled devilishly before crying very loudly, "Food fight!" He dug his hand into the tall wedding cake, and flung a good portion of the white icing and chocolate onto Sabrina's dress.

"Is that how it's going to be, fairy boy?" She asked, taking more cake in her hands and rubbing it into her groom's hair as if it were a mousse. Puck's golden hair now had white streaks in it with flecks of chocolate pieces.

Puck had no idea what his hair looked like, but he could only guess it was a hilarious sight! He decided to give the same treatment to his bride and topped her done up hair with globs of thick, white icing with chocolate mashed around in it.

This food fight between the two continued on a good few minutes. People around them didn't want to stop it, they just laughed at them, enjoying the scene. It was also perfect for pictures! The only people who were really bothered by the two were Sabrina's parents who'd paid for her dress as a wedding present, and the victims around them who got hit as well by accident.

When the fight died down, and the cake mutilated, the couple erupted in laughter. Cake covered them everwhere, and it was obvious that Puck's rented tuxedo couldn't be returned. It was also obvious that the cake stains would never come out of Sabrina's pure white dress. The two didn't care though. They were having fun.

When the laughter died down, they took lots of napkins and tried wiping most of the icing off as they could.

"You missed a spot," Puck grinned devilishly, morphing his head into a chimpanzee's and giving Sabrina's face a big smooch.

"Ew!" Sabrina laughed, shoving away his monkey lips, "Get away!"

The cake was being served to those who didn't mind that grubby fingers had been in it first, which left a large portion of people who decided to stick with the chocolate fountain food. While the others ate, Sabrina's parents made a toast to the couple, then Titania made her toast.

After that it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. Thankfully, that went smoothly.

Once that was over, people returned to the dancefloor. The song _Best Friend_ had come on, which made people want to get their groove on.

Sabrina took this time to chat with Jake. After Briar Rose had died, Jake remained single. He decided it was the best life for him since he was always travelling around the world in search of magical items and new adventures, and dating would just get in the way of that.

She also had a short chat with her brother, Basil. He was sixteen and doing very well in sports. He hoped and expected his career to be in football, as he was the best player on his team. And as the best player on the team, he was praised by his schoolmates. Sabrina was glad, albeit a little jealous that her little brother was doing better in highschool than she ever had! She had always been a loser from elementary through highschool. Her brother? A major success.

Sabrina was pulled away from her family by Puck, who was dragging her onto the dancefloor. "Hey, I was in the middle of a conversation, you know!" the woman huffed.

Puck just waved her off, "He doesn't mind." _Shake It_ began to play and Puck urged her to dance with him instead of turning back to her brother. She reluctantly agreed, and he pulled her into a fast dance that went into beat with the song.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that?_  
_Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?_  
_Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?_  
_Come on, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it..._

He twirled her several times, pushing her away and pulling her right back towards him. They moved at a quick pace with each step. Then, Puck grabbed his bride's waist and, much to her surprise, he lifted her body into the air. Sabrina laughed and spread her legs out a moment before pulling them together again just as Puck landed her safely back down. He twirled her twice again very quickly.

They repeated this motion several times until the song ended leaving them both very out of breath but having the time of their lives all the same. Many people who'd been watching them cheered. Other people on stage who'd joined along to dance cheered as well and clapped their hands.

"You two put on quite the show!" Charming said, pulling his wife on stage to dance with whatever song came on next.

It just so happened to be _Fly With Me_.

_If time was still_  
_The sun would never, never find us_  
_And we could light up the sky tonight_  
_I could see the world through your eyes_  
_And leave it all behind..._

Puck let out a little groan once he heard the next song. "You seriously added _this_ song into the playlist?" he said, placing one hand on Sabrina's waist as she placed one hand on his shoulder. They clasped their free hands together and moved to the rhythm of the song.

"Yes, I did," She stated, "I love this song."

"You only like it because it mentions you-know-who in there," he teased.

"That's not why," She lightly hit his shoulder. He faked it hurting. "I just really like the tune. The piano and guitar together... It's really beautiful."

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_That'd be alright, be alright_  
_If we chase the stars to lose a shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?..._

"Liar. You're pretending your Wendy right now, and that I'm that stinky, smelly, good-for-nothing fool, aren't you?"

"Your words, not mine," Sabrina said.

There was a moment of silence between them while they danced with Puck frowning at her, until he spoke again.

"I don't see what's so great about him," Puck mumbled, breaking the silence and clearly pouting.

Sabrina giggled, loving the way he acted. Sabrina had never understood the fairy's feelings towards the "sissy in green tights". Whenever she asked him, he just told her he was a good-for-nothing boy who was always compared to him. She had to admit that they did have a lot alike though... They both had a cocky attitude and both found themselves very highly of themselves. They both had similar features (Puck moreso when he was eleven than now) and both could fly. Of course, Sabrina would never admit any of this to her husband.

She often wondered if long ago they'd once been friends, or if he knew they were practically the same and was just jealous that the boy was more famous and always held a grudge because of that.

_Maybe you were just afraid_  
_Knowing you were miles away_  
_From the place where you needed to be_  
_And that's right here with me..._

"Come on, you know you're three times better - and more popular - than you-know-who will ever be." She said.

You could just see Puck's ego inflate. His face broke into a very pompous grin. "At least I can take good care of my lady better than that kid ever could! And look at him, he wouldn't even grow up for his so called love. _I did_."

Sabrina blushed. "You know he wanted her as a mother, right?" Being a fairy-tale detective, she had of course studied up on the boy once in her life.

Puck scoffed, "Lamest pick-up line in the universe..."

Sabrina just giggled.

* * *

The wedding was finally beginning to die down. Guests had alreadly begun to take their leave. Puck was sitting at a table, chatting with some guests he knew, and Sabrina stood nearby, just taking the day in.

She had talked to Puck's side of the family for awhile. Titania had not been very eager to have Sabrina - a human and non royalty - enter into the family, but eventualy she was willing to welcome her in. Mustardseed welcomed her right away.

After that she spoke with her own family more. Her family reminisced about her late grandmother. It was mainly Henry and Jake who spoke of their many memories from childhood while growing up with her. Everyone erupted in laughter when they talked about something she'd done, like how one time she had caught the boys throwing mud balloons at Charming's mansion and she'd punished them by forcing them to clean every inch of his house (and trust me, Charming hadn't gone easy on them).

Veronica talked about her thoughts when she first met her, and how odd and quirky the old woman seemed to be. But she fell in love with her new mother-in-law's friendliness and warmth towards her - and overall her immediate welcoming nature. People listened in silence, with sad smiles on their faces.

And everyone spoke about her exotic foods.

But now Sabrina just stood there, watching everyone have a good time. She watched Bess feed her husband, Ernest, some cake lovingly. She also watched Pinocchio and Daphne laughing together in a corner. Pinocchio whispered something into her sister's ear, and she giggled in response.

A slow song came on called, _White Horse_. Puck excused himself from where he was, came over, took Sabrina by the hand, and lead her back towards the dancefloor for the final time. He held his new bride close enough that Sabrina could lay her head on his chest. It had been a long day and it was already about evening. It was much calmer now that more guests had left. Puck gently swayed his bride to the music and Sabrina felt at peace. She closed her eyes as their bodies just rocked back and forth...

"You look really beautiful you know," Puck murmured into her sticky hair.

"My dress is covered in cake stains, my hair is sticky, and you think I'm beautiful? I think this marriage business has done something to your brain." Sabrina scoffed quietly.

"Nah, the icing is totally an improvement on your looks. All that makeup junk was ruining your pretty face," Puck said.

Sabrina blushed, lifting her head. "Idiot, I wore this makeup to impress you..."

Puck tsked. "Don't you ever listen to me? You don't need that junk all over your face. You look beautiful without it," he stated.

Sabrina smiled gently, remembering all those years ago when her and Puck had been handcuffed and were laying on that trampoline in a futile attempt to fall asleep. _You don't need the makeup_, he had whispered to her in the middle of the night. It stuck in her brain and it sounded as clear as day as it had the day he said it.

"Why are you trying to impress me anyways?" Puck continued, "We're already married! I'm stuck to you now forever! And forever is a _long_ time. If I was gonna leave you just because your face frightened me, I'd be all the way in Narnia right now," the fairy grinned.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You know, you're right. Forever _is_ a long time. I don't know how I'll even make a year being married to you, let alone the rest of my life. This marriage might not work out after all." A playful smile tugged at her lips teasingly.

"Well you better get used to it, sucker! No way you're getting rid of me now! I laugh in the face of divorce papers," Puck proclaimed with a wink.

The song began to die down, repeating the chorus for a final time. Puck twirled her ever so slowly before bringing her back close to him.

"I love you, you stupid fairy." Sabrina mumbled, burying her face in his chest once again, closing her eyes, and enjoying the rocking of their bodies to the music once again.

"The feelings mutual, Wifey," Puck's lips twitched into a small smile and he kissed the top of her head.

The song had now ended and the last song of the night came on, entitled, _Marry You_. Puck and Sabrina swayed to the music. They were getting tired and over half of their guests had already gone home, but neither of them wanted to leave their position in eachother's arms. Being surrounded by Everafters, Sabrina couldn't help but feel as if she were in a fairytale herself. She knew this wasn't 'happily ever after' however. After all, those didn't exist. A story will always end up in death one way or another, and what kind of happily ever after is _that_? But it was nice to know that at this particular moment, happily ever after felt pretty darn nice.

_It's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares baby,_


End file.
